


Renegade Rescue

by Saylan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emergenji, F/F, F/M, Gency, McMercy (Past), McWidow (Past), Post-Recall, Protective Jesse McCree, Slow Burn, to be determined - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylan/pseuds/Saylan
Summary: Jesse McCree is searching for leads on Talon. The best place to look is the local underground bar...





	1. Digging in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be gentle! I was inspired to share after reading the amazing works from the Overwatch community on this site.
> 
> This will be a long-ish multi-chapter story so there will be some setting the scene and building up. Hopefully it doesn't feel too slow though!

Walking into the bar, Jesse McCree knew he was in the right place. With its dark lighting and discreet staff, there wasn’t a better establishment for illegal dealings in the area. By this small town’s standards, this bar probably seemed like a swanky joint, he might have even thought so years ago, but after Overwatch and the people he’d met there, he saw this place for what it really was.

Jesse wasn’t quite sure what he’d come across tonight but if he was going to find any leads on Talon, it would be here so he settled into a corner booth and flagged down a waitress. The young woman strode over to his table and made a point of bending towards him as she offered the menu, affording him an ample view of her low cut cocktail dress.

“Good evening, Sir,” she purred, “Welcome to Maison Noire. Would you care for any of our... specials?” She wiggled her chest ever so slightly as she asked the question, as if he needed it spelt out that the staff here were also available for order.

“Thank you kindly, ma’am. I’ll just take a whiskey neat,” Jesse replied before turning his attention to the menu and hoping she took the hint that he wasn’t interested in what she had to offer.

The woman pouted and opened her mouth to try again but decided to cut her losses when he wouldn’t glance her way. She walked off to place his drink order and Jesse let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was a disgruntled woman drawing attention to him in a place like this. That’s the opposite of low profile and he already stood out for his distinct way of dressing. He was thankful that he’d had the common sense to at least don mostly black tonight, instead of his usual colourful ensemble. He kept the serape though; that afforded him too much concealment not to. It wouldn’t be hard for these folks to pick out his cybernetic arm if he didn’t. Luckily, the red went well with his black shirt and pants. The black hat was one he usually only unearthed for special occasions but he’d made an exception for tonight.

 _And t' think, Angie thought I had no fashion sense._ He chuckled to himself. No one at Overwatch had really credited him as having much in the way of fashionable taste but there were hardly many occasions to dress up, with the Omnic Crisis and the shitstorm that left behind. There had always been more important things to worry about than how he dressed.

His waitress returned a moment later to deliver his drink, her demeanor decidedly colder than during her first visit.

“Have you decided?” she said, dropping any pleasantries. It seemed formalities like “Sir” were reserved for paying customers. Jesse smirked. _Fine with me. Never did fancy myself a “Sir” kinda man._

“I’ll just take a slice of apple pie, darlin’.” He pounded back the whiskey. “And another of these, but make it a double, if you’d be so kind.” Tipping his hat ever so slightly and flashing the waitress a quick smile rewarded him with a blush on her delicate cheeks and a shy smile in return. He wasn’t going to go beyond innocent flirting but there’s no one quicker to gossip behind your back than unhappy waitstaff so he was best served to stay on her good side.

Looking around, Jesse noticed that most of the tables were full but the booths remained empty. _Those must be reserved for the regulars. Hard t' conduct business without some semblance of privacy._ It also made it harder for him to track who came and went. _Harder, but not impossible. It wouldn’t be any fun without a bit of a challenge._

The waitress arrived with his pie and whiskey. He gently grasped her wrist as she laid the plate on the table and lightly stroked the delicate skin.

“I don’t seem to have caught your name, darlin’,” he drawled as he looked up into her eyes. “Would be a shame t’ enjoy my food without knowing the name of the beauty who served it t’ me.”

“C-Cassonade... b-but everyone just calls me Cassie.” She was blushing profusely now. “If-If you need anything else, please let me know!” With that, she turned and wobbled away to the next table.

 _Guess I’m not as rusty as I thought._ He chuckled under his breath. “Cassonade, hmm?” _French for “brown sugar”. Not surprising that the ladies use codenames here._ Discreet business required the illusion of anonymity. He understood the need but his preference was to own his actions, not hide from them. There was a degree of pride when his name was splashed on news headlines.

But those days were over. Now he focuses on staying out of the headlines. It’s easier to operate under cover when the media isn’t reporting on your every step. And that sobering thought jarred him back to the present. He was here for a reason and, judging by the entourage that was just walking in the door, that reason had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm aiming to churn out chapters regularly but I'm not sure if it'll be weekly or at a different interval. Kudos and feedback welcome!


	2. Songs of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree thinks he sees a familiar face in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to have time to write the next part so soon. Hope you enjoy, kudos and comments always welcome!

Jesse watched as a giant man entered followed by a well dressed business man and his entourage. The hostess at the front bowed her head low and immediately led the group to a large booth at the back of the bar. After the business man and his lady were seated, the remaining men sat down, with the exception of the giant.

 _Must be the bodyguard._ Jesse couldn’t rule out that some of the others might also be combatants since a single bodyguard, even a tall one such as this, seemed to be insufficient for this kind of clientele.

Jesse leaned back in his chair, pretending to be nursing his whiskey, so he could get a better view on the new arrivals. The business man clearly had money, as his suit was definitely tailored and, from what Jesse could see, tailored well. He was trying to discern who amongst the group might also be a threat when he finally noticed the only woman in the group and nearly choked on his drink.

 _Angie?! What the hell are ya doin’ here? An’ with a lowlife like this?_ Collecting his thoughts, he checked again. _No, it can’t be her. You’re seein’ ghosts, ol’ man._ As he focused on the details, he knew it wasn’t the woman he’d loved all those years ago. She shared a lot of similarities – blonde hair, piercing blue eyes – but his Angie was warm and full of laughter. _My Angie, eh? I’m sure she’d have some words t' say about that. She hasn’t been mine in a long time._

This woman, however, seemed lost in another world, distant and removed even as she sat amidthe group. _An' Angie woulda never been caught dead in that there get up, not without some proper pleadin’ on my part._ She was wearing some impractical strapless black dress that dipped low in the front. From how much leg he saw under the table, it couldn’t go too low at the bottom either.

That in itself wasn’t what made the outfit seem impractical, though he doubt anyone could comfortably move in it. It was the bizarre accessories attached to the dress. Around her waist was a gunmetal chain belt with attached matching bracelets. _I’ll never understand fashion. Those look an awful lot like handcuffs t’ me. No way you'd see me shackle m'self for fashion_ They appeared to serve the same function as hand cuffs as the woman kept her hands resting in her lap. 

The other striking item was a gleaming gold collar. Fashion sense or no, Jesse had been around enough to know the meaning of that kind of accessory. He didn’t see it often these days, but then again, he wasn’t hanging out in the same circles – or any circles really. That collar warned others that this woman belonged to someone. _Call me ol’ fashioned, but whatever happened t’ givin’ a lady a ring?_ He’d always preferred being equal in giving and receiving in a relationship. He knew what it was like to be under someone else’s control and he couldn’t imagine doing that to someone he loved. _Angie..._

As his mind wandered down memory lane, he detected movement out of the corner of his eye. The business man had flagged down the manager who seemed only too eager to please. After a few moments conferring, the group parted ways and the woman slowly slid out of the booth. She stood next to the table as the business man produced a set of keys to unlock the bracelets. _So they are handcuffs. These two are pretty serious about their kinks, I guess._

Once she was unlocked, one of the other men – a greasy, shifty-eyed weasel if he’d ever seen one – rose to escort the woman across the bar. They stopped next to the stage as one of the staff seemed to be fiddling with the back of her collar for a moment.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, Maison Noire is pleased to present a special performance tonight. Please welcome to the stage, Songbird.”

Jesse watched them intently, his gaze focused mostly on her. The dress he’d thought was black seemed to shift colours from black to a midnight blue and as low as it was in the front, that was nothing compared to the skin it showed on the back. The skin that he couldn’t help but notice as she stepped up onto the stage; when the spotlight hit her, her skin glistened, almost like ice in sunlight.

_**“J’avais l’estomac tout à l’envers et l’impression de manquer d’air...”** _

It felt like lightning shot through his body. Jesse sat up straight as the words he’d heard oh so long ago echoed through the room.

_**“J’passais mon temps et mon énergie à faire de l’insomnie...”** _

_Amé... You had the most beautiful voice..._

\---------------------------------------------------

They were all at the local bar in town for a long overdue night off.

“Ohhh, please Amélie? Just one song? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeasse?” begged Lena.

“Lena... You know _bien sûr_ that I do not sing in public. Besides, I do not know any English songs for this ‘karo-kay’.”

“Karaoke, Amé, it’s karaoke.” Jesse winked when Amélie glared at him. “Rein sang Hasselhoff, can’t get less English than that, and it didn’t bother us none. It wouldn’t be right t’ not take your turn, darlin’.” He chuckled as another glare came his way.

“I did not see zee _vacher Américain_ ‘take ‘is turn’.”

“Ladies first, darlin’. Always ladies first.”

“Are you implying I am a woman, McCree?” Reinhardt laughed as he clapped his giant hand on Jesse’s shoulder, almost knocking the cowboy off his seat.

“Of course not, pal. Just sayin’ we do things a tad diff’rent where I come from.” He scooped up Amélie’s hand and held it between his own, caressing the inside of her wrist with his index finger. “Come on, Amé. Just one song for Lena?” Lena helped him out by putting on her best sad puppy dog face.

“Ugh, _oui!_ Fine! I shall sing. _Une chanson_ only.” Lena began to cheer as Amélie turned to look Jesse in the eyes, pulling her hand from his. “But you will sing next. Ladies _en premier_ , after all, and wit' hair like dat...” She left the rest unspoken, standing gracefully in one fluid motion before striding confidently to the stage.

\---------------------------------------------------

_Oh, Amé. I wish we could have done more t’ help you. I shoulda been there._

_**“La vie a des chaînes qu’il faut savoir briser.”** _

The applause roused Jesse from his memories. He blinked away unshed tears and watched the woman named Songbird leave the stage after an emotionless bow. Jesse observed as the staff adjusted her collar once more and her sniveling escort walked her back to the booth. Once her bracelets were reattached, she resumed her seat next to the businessman. Jesse’s observation caught the man’s eye. Locking eyes for a brief moment, the man grinned and gave Jesse a wink before summoning the manager once more.

_Well, shit. I need t' stop woolgatherin’ on missions._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song sung by Songbird is "La Vie A Des Chaînes" by France D'Amour. I would figure this version, being acapella, would be more haunting and less... rock.
> 
> Would love feedback, comments, kudos, etc.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope to get the next part posted soon!


	3. The Gilded Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one week? Procrastination on thesis writing has its upsides.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jesse watched with a sense of dread as the manager approached his table.

“ _Excusez-moi, monsieur._ Monsieur Méchant would invite you to join ‘im at ‘is table,” the man said in the worst fake French accent Jesse had ever heard. It was clear from the tone that this was not a request so Jesse nodded towards Mr. Méchant before rising casually from his seat, collecting what remained of his whiskey, and followed the manager to his new seat.

Stopping in front of the booth opening, Jesse tipped his hat.

“Thank you kindly for the invitation, Mr. Mee-chant.” Jesse enjoyed the subtle flicker in Mr. Méchant’s eye as Jesse deliberately brutalized the pronunciation. Mr. Méchant didn’t need to know that Jesse had no issues speaking French after Amé’s lessons. “A man can get quite melancholy drinkin’ by his lonesome.” Mr. Méchant gestured for Jesse to sit which Jesse did while maintaining his air of casual interest. 

“The pleasure is mine, Mister...”

“McCree. Jesse McCree.”

“Ah, Mr. McCree, welcome,” Mr. Méchant said with a sinister smile. “I saw that you seemed to be enjoying our lovely Songbird’s performance.” He patted her hands as they lay folded in her lap. “I thought you might be a fan of hers and would like a chance to meet her. She is always happy to greet a fan.”

Jesse shifted his gaze to the woman next to Mr. Méchant and felt a twinge of guilt for ever thinking her outfit was voluntary. To a discerning eye like Jesse’s, the telltale marks of lost battles were written all over her. Up close, no amount of makeup could hide the little cuts and bruises that adorned her neck and arms. Songbird, for her part, kept her eyes downcast and appeared as distant as she’d seemed from the moment she walked in.

“Come, come, my dear. You don’t want your adoring fan to be offended at your lack of hospitality!” Mr. Méchant hooked his index finger under her chin and raised her face so she could no longer avoid Jesse’s gaze. “Much better!”

 _No marks on her face. She wouldn’t be worth much t' him if he marred her “beauty”._ Jesse bit back the nasty comments that threatened to pour out of his mouth. He despised men who treated women like trophies and this Mr. Méchant seemed to be one of the worst with which he’d ever crossed paths.

“How do you do, Ma’am? Pleased t' make your acquaintance.” Songbird opened her mouth to reply, but the living pile of scum sitting next to her spoke up first.

“She’s happy to meet you as well. Songbird has to rest her voice after such a passionate performance.” Raising his hand, he began to stroke her hair in the most patronizing way, as if she were a pet dog. The disrespect this sack of shit afforded the woman next to him made Jesse’s blood boil. Before his anger got the best of him, the manager appeared with an antique-looking landline phone.

“Zere ees a call for you, monsieur.”

Mr. Méchant picked up the received as the manager placed the phone on the table and backed away. The conversation seemed irrelevant so Jesse only devoted a fraction of his attention to it. Mr. Méchant chuckled suddenly and the sound caused Songbird to flinch almost unnoticeably, except Jesse was watching her for any signs that she needed his help. Her eyes caught his for a split second but in that moment Jesse froze at the fire he saw behind that gaze. In the depths of those sapphire eyes he saw that she wanted free from the shackles that bound her. The submissive persona she donned currently belied her true nature. Shifting back to Mr. Méchant, Jesse felt pity for the man’s inevitable fate if Songbird was freed. _Fire an' brimstone would be a walk in the park, I wager, after she’s finished with him._

The two quickly broke eye contact, but Jesse was convinced that he would help her escape by any means possible. Not that there were many options available with him out numbered and her quite literally shackled. _I need t' peel ‘em off ‘til the number’s a li’l more fair._ Jesse turned to the greasy weasel he’d noticed earlier.

“’Scuse me, but do you know where the gentleman’s room might be ‘round here?”

“It’s ova’ in the corna’, bud. Bruno’ll go wit’ ya. Neva’ know when sumthin’ might catch ya off guard and we wouldn’t wants our new friend to be ‘urt, eh?” The weasel sneered while the rest of the table chuckled.

“Mighty kind of ya t’ look out for me,” Jesse drawled, not doubting for one second the real reason he was receiving a chaperone, and slowly exited the booth. Looking up at the giant next to the table, he gestured to the indicated corner. “After you, _my friend._ ”

The two picked their way across the bar and entered the hallway with an illuminated ‘ _Salles de Bains_ ’ sign above it. Rounding the corner, Jesse had a split second to duck and roll before Bruno’s massive fist swung above his head. The roll ended with Jesse facing Bruno’s back as the latter came to the realization he’d missed and lost the opportunity of surprise.

“ _Et tu,_ Bruno?” Jesse quickly drew Peacekeeper from his holster and lined it up with Bruno’s temple as the brute turned to the direction of the voice. Bruno froze as soon as he felt the cold metal touch his skin. “That’s gotta be a new record for me. Can’t say as I’ve ever had a friendship end that quick.” Before Bruno could respond, Jesse landed a powerful gut punch to Bruno’s stomach, causing the giant to fall to his knees, before bringing Peacekeeper’s hilt down upon the backside of his head. “I don't care much for ya, but I don’t as yet have a reason t’ kill ya, either,” Jesse said as Bruno crumpled on the floor in a heap, unconscious and unlikely to wake anytime soon.

 _One down, but at least it’s a big one._ Sticking to the walls and out of any direct light, Jesse carefully made his way back to the booth while trying to formulate an exit plan. He was pretty sure the group wasn’t going to take kindly to Bruno’s absence.

But all his planning came to a screeching halt when he rounded the last pillar and saw that the booth was empty. The whole group, Songbird included, was gone. _Of course things couldn’t go my way just this once. Why are women so much trouble?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Méchant (FR): Evil, Malicious. It seemed to suit him.
> 
> Thanks for reading and following along with my saga.


	4. A Tangle in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse makes a new ally and finds himself in the thick of the trouble.

Jesse looked around for any sign of the group but finding no indication of where they went, returned to his previous booth. As he was assessing his minimal options for locating Mr. Méchant, Cassonade returned to the table.

“May I get you anything else?”

“Well, darlin’, there is one thing I’m lookin’ for but it ain’t on the menu.” Jesse smiled, figuring anything was worth a shot as he had no real leads to pursue.

“Ah, you have changed your mind?” Cassie leaned close to him as she had when he first arrived and seductively said, “What would your pleasure be this evening, Sir?”

“I’m ‘fraid that my mind is not changed regarding those services.” Jesse feigned regret to avoid hurting Cassie’s feelings. “My lady love back home would be plenty disappointed if I dallied without her. Perhaps we can arrange a future engagement?” Stroking Cassie’s hair back behind her ear with his left hand Jesse continued, “You are a fine beauty an' I’m sure you two would get along like sin an’ damnation.” Cassie blushed as she raised her hand over where his had grazed her skin.

“What else may I offer then if you don’t wish for anything?”

“Oh, but I do wish for somethin’, m’ dear Cassie. Surely you saw the table I joined briefly tonight.” She stiffened immediately before giving a slight nod. “I’m tryin’ t' meet up with ‘em again. You see, they need my assistance an’ I would hate t’ disappoint ‘em. So if you happen t’ know anythin’ that might help me help them, I’d be mighty appreciative.”

Leaning closer and draping her arm across his chest so her hand rested on his far shoulder, Cassie whispered in his ear, “They always go out the back exit. It’s a side door beside the stage for when performers want to leave without facing crowds. Please don’t let on that I told you. I could end up in loads of trouble.”

“Don’t you worry, m’ dear. I appreciate your help. You might have saved a life or two tonight,” he whispered back. Jesse spied the bar manager greedily eying his embrace with Cassie. “I have an idea that might help you out, if you’ll be so kind as t' lead me t’ the stage door. Just keep close an’ friendly like you are now, ok?”

Jesse felt her hair brush his cheek as she nodded her agreement. He exited the booth and offered her his arm which she clung to with both of hers. Once she’d rested her head on his shoulders, he made a point of looking her over with a lustful gaze. _Shouldn’t be too hard. I’ll just pretend I’m one o’ those sons o’ bitches I’m goin’ after._

Following Cassie’s lead, the pair crossed the bar quickly and uninterrupted. _I guess everyone knows not t’ intrude or risk losin’ a client._ The doorway was recessed into the wall and framed with dark curtains. There was just enough space for both of them to fit comfortably so Jesse pulled her into an embrace against the inside of the doorframe, obscuring them from sight.

“I’m goin’ t’ slip out here, but t’ cover yourself, just tell that boss o’ yours that I wanted t’ be alone with you an’ that’s why we went this way. Just take your time goin’ back out there an’ this should be enough to get him off your back,” he said as he handed her a small sum of currency. “And this second one is for you t’ keep for yourself.” He handed her a larger amount separately. “Thanks for your help, darlin’. I hope t’ see you ‘round. If you happen t’ learn anythin’ else about these folks I’m tanglin’ with, would you be so kind as t’ let me know?”

“O-Of course!” Cassie stared at the money in her hands. “But... you don’t owe me anything, Mr...”

“Jesse. I ain’t no ‘Mister’ t’ you.” He smiled and embraced her. “Much obliged for your help, Cassie. Stay safe an’ let me know if trouble comes a-callin’.” And with that, Jesse ducked out the side door and into the rain.

 _Of course it’s rainin’ like an ol’ fashioned frog-strangler._ He could barely see through the heavy downpour even as the wide brim of his hat kept most of the rain from his face. Light shone from his right, and though the source must have been quite bright to penetrate the rain, it was quite diffused. The main street leading to the front of the club would be to the left. If Mr. Méchant had a car ready for a quick departure, he likely went that way. Jesse turned to the left but he hadn’t taken more than one step when a strange sound behind him caught his attention.

Through the downpour, he heard what sounded like a stone falling into a pond. He spun on his heel. The alley was dark in this direction but he could tell that there was a wall of some sort not too far down. _It’s a fool who doesn’t check his blind spot, Jack always said._

He hugged the wall as he carefully moved toward the dark end of the alley. About 10 feet away from the door, he heard another sound, this one a lot louder, as if it was only a few feet away and directly ahead of him. It was the sound of a wooden crate breaking.

“Damn it, you’re just supposed to scare her!” Jesse could hear two men talking across the alley from the location of the sound. He inched forward until he encountered an unbroken crate and crouched behind it.

“The bitch bit me!” Jesse peeked through the crate slats. He angrily punched the ground at what he saw. Lying in the debris of the shattered crate was Songbird. She was trying to get up, a struggle made all the more challenging since one of her hands was still bound. Her dress was torn and she was barefoot; one of her heels half submerged in a puddle next to his crate. She was covered in mud. Her breathing was ragged, her face was flushed, and a welt was developing on the left side of her neck.

“The boss’ll do more than that if she’s damaged.”

 _Two ain’t bad odds, but she won’t be in any shape t’ run for it an’ I don’t know that the others ain’t here. If I could get her over the wall maybe?_ The wall was only a couple feet taller than Jesse, but he’d be too busy handling the goons to help her over and he needed her out of the way so she wouldn’t be a liability. _Bullets have a nasty habit of ricochetin’ in close quarters like these._

“We might as well get something worthwhile out of this if we’re in trouble anyways. Heads or tails, Hector?” Jesse overheard. He saw one man grab Songbird’s arm and yank her up into a kneeling position. He stood behind her, bracing her against the front of his legs and placing his hands on her shoulders. The second man moved in front, chuckling to himself.

“You know I prefer heads, Lloyd,” he responded as he began to undo his pants. Songbird had her lips clenched shut. Hector slapped her across the face. “Open up, bitch. We got nothing to lose hurting you now.” _Fuck, I’ll figure out the escape route as I go. Justice ain’t gonna dispense itself._

Jesse slid sideways from behind his crate and rolled forward, stopping directly behind Hector. As he rose to his feet, he deftly drew Peacekeeper from her holster once more and rested her nozzle against the back of Hector’s head.

“Well, well, if it isn’t _my new friends._ ” Jesse watched Hector visibly flinch. “Don’t seem like you fellas know how t’ properly treat a lady like Miss Songbird here. I don’t take kindly t’ buffoons who strike a woman.” He cocked Peacekeeper’s hammer. “I reckon your friend should get his hands off o’ her right quick.”

“She’s not worth it, man! There’s plenty of girls back in the bar who aren’t near the trouble this one is, trust me!” Lloyd yanked on Songbird’s hair, angling her face up to the rainy sky.

“I don’t recall sayin’ that was a request. Last chance! Hands off or you both die in the gutter, here an’ now.”

“D-Do what he says, Lloyd! I’m not dying over this shit!”

“Even if he lets us go, the boss’ll kill us himself. You know that as well as I do!”

“Maybe, but it’s not your brains this asshole is about to blow!”

“Fine, you can have her!” Lloyd removed his hands and shoved Songbird forward with his right knee. She managed to catch herself, landing on her one free hand.

“Now why’d you have t’ go an' do that?” With the flick of his wrist, he quickly adjusted Peacekeeper’s aim and shot a bullet straight through Lloyd’s knee. The man screamed in agony and fell to the ground as blood quickly mixed with the mud on the ground around him. Hector went to him as Jesse positioned his body between Songbird and her would-be attackers. He crouched down to offer his hand while keeping his eyes locked on the two men. “Get up an’ get gone ‘fore I change my mind about lettin’ you live.”

Hector didn’t need any more convincing. He half dragged, half carried Lloyd down the alley towards the main street. Jesse couldn’t tell which way they went but he didn’t much care as long as they didn’t come back. He shifted his attention to the delicate, cold hand that had taken his. Songbird was staring up at him with those piercing blue eyes.

“I have a feelin’ you’re about to bring a whole lot o’ trouble my way, darlin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided Peacekeeper was likely a "female" to McCree, hence the pronoun use.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please leave comments, feedback, thoughts, and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
